Sabotage
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Things never seem to go as planned. Faye learns this the hard way as she some how becomes closer to a cowboy with a past. [Lemon] OneShot


**Sabotage**

_Faye x Spike_

_Lemon Rated M_

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own these characters. I simply play with them.

It was a simple, well thought-out plan. That had gone horribly wrong.

Sitting against the back of her chair, Faye eyed the man she called friend and almost decked him in the head with her can of juice. It had been three days since they parted with the Bebop. Faye and Spike had to split from the ship - from the air conditioning, because Spike had a brilliant plan to catch a bounty. At first Faye wanted no parts and actually planned on going to the races to bet some money she scored on Mars when Spike mentioned the amount the reward was for said bounty. That had brought her interest and decision to go, but had other plans instead of his.

When they were going to catch the bounty, she was going to just leave Spike stranded. Take the money and head back to the Bebop and then, maybe she would go back and get him. If she felt like it that is.

It was the perfect revenge tactic she had in her arsenal. Something that would piss Spike off and leave her feeling giddy and one up on him ever since he'd "accidentally" locked her in the bathroom. Well it seemed the arsenal had been sabotaged and backfired on her, leaving her left for dead along with Spike.

While her plan was working smoothly, something had happened. The bounty had been right in front of Spike's nose and he let him go. Faye had been hot on the bounty's tail in her jet when she found Spike talking to the bounty like an idiot. She clenched her teeth and tried hard not to just shoot them both. That would have been bad considering they wanted the bounty alive, Spike however, he could have died. He was the reason her finger twitched over the red button igniting their asses in the first place.

After what felt like an eternity, Spike turned around and smirked up at the jet making Faye's jaw drop. He was screwing with her, that's what it was! He wanted to mess up her plans!

Precaution to the wind, Faye switched on her gun and aimed it at the cowboy's head, a glee in her eyes when an explosion on one of her engines ended up sending her flying back down to the ground. Electrical shocks sparked along the side the engine that blew, leaving the smell of burning metals. Swearing to kingdom come, Faye went to unbuckle herself but found it stuck and almost screamed in frustration. Here she was, upside down, in a burning jet that probably exploded due to Jet not checking it before she left like she'd asked him to. Men! They were all swine out to corrupt the poor souls of women like herself.

Growling in impatience, she tried to tear at the blasted seat belt but only managed to knick both her finger and nail against the roughness of the material, making her wince and pull back.

"Stuck are you," the voice drifted up into her ears which signaled for her to be on guard. She groaned. Why did he come over to her anyway? It's not like he would help her out. That would be too humane for the jerk.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Faye grounded through her teeth as she went after the belt but failed again and miserably folded her arms over her chest like a child. The cowboy chuckled at her attitude. She certainly seemed to always have a scowl on her face.

He loved to make her mad. To even piss her off when she was having a good moment since finding ways to annoy the living day lights out of her was his favorite past time.

Why?

Because he thought she looked cute when she was all mad and huffy. Though, it wasn't like he loved seeing her miserable. It was the puckered lips and slanted eyes that drew him to her. She would have maimed him if she ever found out the real motive behind his jerkiness toward her.

"You're welcome," He said with a cheery tip to his voice, leaving her growling in anger. She wanted to throttle his head he was sure. Poke him in the eyes, stomp on his foot and knee him in the groin. That's what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. And he loved that fact.

Even though he knew for a fact she hated his guts or at least stated it. She never could get rid of him or initially hurt him on purpose. Well…except for when she used her jet guns on a bounty and he was still in danger of being shot by a friendly fire. Though he always knew Faye's fires were never friendly…ever.

Sitting next to the wreck, he simply pulled out a cigarette that was slightly bent at the bottom from his jacket pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He patted his jacket and pants and turned to the woman who was fuming upside down. "You have a light?" His answer was a middle finger raised high in salute to his question.

A low smirk crossed his lips and he turned with a shrug. Faye watched him through hooded eyes as he chuckled to himself, like he found something so amusing about her hanging upside down in a busted up aircraft… Okay so it was amusing to someone like him. And she couldn't very well lie if they were in switched roles that she be doing any different. Well, she would have had a light. There was the difference.

As if reading her mind Spike spoke. "You realize that if the roles were reversed, you be laughing in my face at my predicament. But instead, I'm the one who gets to." His eyes widened and a smile gracing his lips as he leaned toward Faye's face, making her own eyes widen. "W-what are you doing?" He continued to lean in farther over on the side that Faye's body was currently trapped in and moved his hands along her shoulder. Trying to get away from, she tried to at least pull herself farther away, but ended making herself even more out of breath, and even more vulnerable. What was his issue?

Now she was completely lost, confused, and starting to get a headache from all the blood rushing to her head. Spike was a breath away from her lips when he proclaimed "Well this is a nice use for when one goes without a lighter." The cigarette in his hand came into view and Faye followed it along as the tip was put into the small fire on the outer rim of her cockpit, lighting the bud. A small trail of smoke came off the tip as the cowboy pulled back and sat a bit closer to Faye. He found her face all scrunched up like she was playing the worst imaginable image she could think of in her mind and it was stuck on repeat.

"Y-Y…You JACKASS!" Screeching, Faye tried her hardest to get her fingers around Spike's neck. But he managed to position himself so he was just a finger's length away from her reach.

"Thank you. But why the compliment? Did I do something special to deserve it?" Spike antagonized her while smoking, a small circle puffed out from his lips.

Faye opened her mouth and was about to tell him the reason she thought he was an arrogant dickhead when she froze. What was she going to say? That she was pissed he didn't kiss her? It was like feeding more egos to his already enormous egotistical mind. Spike watched her face go from anger to losing all color and then a slow burning on her cheeks. He blinked with shock.

Was Faye Valentine blushing?

That was just unheard of.

An eyebrow arched up and Faye's mind slowly turned back to the present.

"Well?" Spike asked.

"N-nothing. Just let me down already." Faye stuttered in reply, her face turning away with an indignant snap of her head. She wasn't going to let him grasp that she was expecting him to kiss her. No way in hell was she going to allow that.

"Nah," He replied, leaning back against the metal.

"What? Why not?" She knew the answer before he even said it. The question just sort of formed from her mouth so she could deny all accusations.

"Simple. You tried to kill me." He stated so flatly, it was as if he was saying she'd stolen his favorite gun.

"I didn't." Spike's eyes turned to hers and she couldn't help the flinch. Even she would have known it was a lie if she was a bystander. Great, now she was turning on herself because of him. "I didn't! I saw the bounty trying to get away because you were the one being an idiot, talking to him like an old buddy." She rounded it off quickly that once she was finished she found she was out of breath.

"Oh really. I was thinking it was because you were going to backstab me, take the bounty reward for yourself and leave me stranded." Faye's eyes narrowed at him and Spike gave her that wicked smirk signaling his victory over the argument. She hated that damn smirk!

"GET ME DOWN!" Faye screeched, her legs starting to kick about, nearly colliding her boot into Spike's head.

Spike let the cig roll about in his mouth as he grabbed a hold of her legs, locking them from moving as he neared her face. "Only if you behave and are a good girl." Once again his face was a mere breath away from hers and she gulped back tasting smoke as his two colored eyes store into her soul like it was the most entertaining thing at the moment. His lip twitched and Faye couldn't help but watch it before bringing her eyes back up to his. They were soul stealing orbs that made her heart race.

What the hell was his problem? Why was he staring at her like that anyway?

And she, be a good girl?! Ha! Fat chance.

"Get me down Spike," she breathed slowly, her body slowly betraying her as she felt herself panic when he moved his hand to move a piece of jet black hair away from view. Green emerald eyes glazed over while his different shades began a storm of emotions.

She could feel his breath on her skin, across her face. It was almost like he was moving closer to her, trying to gain access to her lips.

Wait, he was moving closer.

Click.

The sound startled her but she didn't have enough time to react as her body fell downward, making a loud thud. Both her back and butt ached but she noticed her head landed softly against something absorbent, it felt somewhat warm. Her eyes snapped open to find Spike's looking down at her in his lap. He'd let her loose. Let her fall straight on the ground and her head in his lap.

"You're down."

"I know that."

"Smart girl."

"Shut up, you could have let me down easier."

"I didn't know we were breaking up," Spike gave a confused look and Faye rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant." Lifting herself up, she felt her body protest and heard a bone pop in her back. "God, I feel like I was hit by a missile."

"No. You were hit by stupidity for trying to turn on me. Faye, do you truly hate such a loveable man as me that much?" His smile grew and his eyebrow winged up as she turned to face him with a blush.

"Yes. I do."

"You agree I'm loveable?" Now he was intrigued.

"Yes. I mean no. Aagh I meant…" She was frazzled, which was obviously caused by the man staring at her. "Forget it." The man was taking advantage of her head rush and botched up mission/revenge plan. If she wanted to face another day with her head held high, she was going to have to get away from him for a bit until her thoughts resettled to sense and she could reply in her old snarky-self attitude. But where the hell was she heading?

Her only means of transportation was gone. Well there was always calling Bebop, but Jet had said he was doing a lot of maintenance on the ship while orbiting the atmosphere and they would be out of reach for a day or so. Like she didn't know that was a rouse to have the ship to himself. Ed and Ein were probably in on it too. She could just see Edward eating her favorite lipsticks again or Ein trashing her clothes and bed. A tick in her left eye, she headed for the first thing she could think of. Food. Eating was the best way to get her bearings again.

Sounds of shifting clothes and noises of foot steps behind her made her whirl around.

"Don't! Follow me." She pointed a finger at Spike whose eyes were open and innocent. And if she hadn't known that trick she might have taken pity on him. Might being the keyword of course.

Hands raised, Spike gave her an "I'm an innocent man wrongfully accused act" like she was stupid enough to even begin to fall for it. Ha!

"Spike you could have paid me to believe that act and I still wouldn't." Spike smirked and Faye chided him with one of her own. Oh God, she did it again. Every time she let just a part of her slip out, he swooped in and made her lose her balance.

With a swift move, Faye walked half a yard away from Spike before he could even blink.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called.

"Away," was his only answer as he watched her retreating back.

About an hour or so of walking, Faye ended up finding a small little restaurant that had chili dogs and drinks. Even though she "said" she was going on a diet, she couldn't help the grumbling in her stomach and ended up ordering two hot dogs and a nice can of juice. While sitting outside under an old worn out umbrella to escape the heat rays, Spike had sauntered up looking a bit disordered and tired.

"You really think eating is your best solution to getting back?" He eyed her, grazing over the way her legs were folded over one another as her mouth was hidden behind the can.

"Do you really think it is any of your business what I do with my mouth?" That, to a dirty minded man held so many meanings Faye held back the blush as Spike tilted his head with a goofy grin.

"Dirty bastard," Faye turned her gaze away slowly as she watched two children play in the street with an aircraft toy, which of course had to be a model close to Spike's.

And that's when it hit her.

"Spike why exactly are you here if you have transportation? I'm the only one without my jet." Two shades of color disappeared from his eyes and he looked over toward the children playing.

"Yeah well, I couldn't very well leave you here alone. Plus some sand managed to get inside my engine. I could probably make the trip to the Bebop, but no other ship will be available to come back for you." The young girl took a hold of the ship from her brother's smaller hands and made a zoom sound as she twirled with it in the air.

"I don't understand you, at all." Faye mumbled as she slipped something from behind her back and presented it to him. Spike eyed it like he was being fed poison.

"Take it before I hit you with it." Their eyes clashed into a glaring contest until his softened and hers turned away. He took the extra hot dog she had saved him and squatted down next to her chair under the umbrella.

Moments passed but neither said a word.

The woman with alluring green eyes kept silent as fear of saying something that would end up being regretted sat along side the companion with two eyes that presented the past and present. Winds came through, tousling their hair, but not a word seemed to want to come out of her mouth and she had to bite back a groan of self-loathing.

It always seemed like she lost all her cool around him. And the strange part was he knew it, yet didn't do the damage he could be doing.

The man perplexed in so many ways, she could never truly label him without having to take back what was said and rethink it. Obvious that he had many hidden secrets locked away beneath those multicolored eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what always made him smirk instead of crying. She'd heard only bits and pieces of a past love life but that was as close she known of a woman in Spike's life. Other than Edward, she was the only…

Pausing from drinking her juice, Faye placed the can beside her and tried to stop that thought from processing. So what if she was the only woman in his life at the moment, it didn't mean a thing. They were co-workers, roommates – and dare she say…friends?

There was nothing that could leer toward the possibility of anything more intimate.

_Except maybe that you want him_, her mind slipped through the cracks of her peripheral barrier and assaulted with a hard kick of reality. Okay, she admitted that she thought he was, somewhat handsome in a grungy way, but as far as falling for him, nothing.

So absorbed in her thoughts the warm touch of a hand against her shoulder startled her and made her jump. "You okay?" Spike's warm voice vibrated into her ears and she finally took notice as to how close he truly was.

"Fine." They didn't need to be that close. HE didn't need to be that close. Standing up, Faye brushed a few pieces of hair from her eyes before turning back to find Spike giving her a blank expression. "We need to at least find a place to stay the night." With that she walked off into the small town, losing his vision of her. With a heavy sigh, Spike finished off his hot dog and went to ask the owner of the small restaurant of any motels to stay at.

"Are ye kidding me? This tiny town don't have no places to stay for its residents." A man with a fuzzy mustache growing just above his upper lip replied stunned. Spike sighed again and asked if there was any place to stay at. "Well, there is that one place. The man has a huge place, say about five bedrooms, generous too. I'm sure he'd let you stay the night."

"Thanks," Spike smiled and made sure he got the directions straight before venturing off to find the little vixen that started it all. After about fifteen minutes, he found her sitting against a building with her shoulders slumped down and her head bowed low between her legs. "Find anything interesting down there?" He caught the tense reflex wave throughout her body as she heard his voice. Did she really hate him?

Faye mumbled something incoherent under her breath before bringing her face up to meet his. "Not anything I'd show you," the words left her lips before she could stop herself and she paled, turning her head away. "You find any place to stay?"

An eyebrow rose up and Spike frowned. There was something definitely wrong with this Faye, a Faye he didn't know that showed pain.

She tried to keep her thoughts lost and her mind numb but for some reason a certain bounty kept colliding into her mind block making her frustrated. Instead she ended up falling over with defeat as she placed her head down. It didn't matter. Turning back Faye was about to retort a sly remark to him about if they were sleeping in the street he could forget it when she caught sight of a hand presented to her. "Come on, let's go." Faye's mouth must have hung open at the kindness this man was showing. This was not Spike, a Spike who never helped the matter and only laughed at her misery.

Skeptically, she placed her hand in his and felt her body want to melt. With a small pull, she was on her feet as Spike started to walk; never letting go of her hand.

If there was something lodged in her throat that would have explained why she couldn't breathe. Finally coming to a stop at what seemed like a mansion in comparison to the small homes about the town, Faye blinked back wonder. "What are we doing here?"

Spike didn't answer as he walked up toward the door and knocked. There was the sound of something crashing on the side of the door earned them a look at each before turning back to the large oak door opening. A small man with white curling around his ears and leaving very little on the top smiled as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, may I help you?"

While glancing every so often to the woman standing beside him, Spike talked with the man about staying. He was surprised when there wasn't a door slammed in his face at the mention of no money. Instead the man smiled with a genuine softness to him as he looked toward his companion. Her hair had fallen about her face a bit, leaving her to look tired and worn out.

"You can take a bath if you wish as well," The man offered, which perked Faye's mood up.

With that, he allowed them to enter and show them their rooms.

"I am terribly sorry however that many of my rooms are being renovated, so there is only one spare room." Sheepish like he'd told a dirty little secret, the man watched as the couple shared a look of worry. "I'm sure the two of you won't mind much however," He chuckled softly, "love birds never do."

Faye sputtered at the name as Spike tried to explain they weren't lovers but was silenced by a huge grin on the old man's face. "Ah, don't worry about it. You don't have to be married to be lovers. I'm not that old school." Without another word about the subject, the man told them where the room was and left to the kitchen to work on a nice meal for the new comers.

Faye stood, motionless.

"Come on, might as well see what we have to deal with now." Spike pulled at her hand that he was still holding. _He was holding my hand all that time. No wonder the old man thought we were…_ Faye thought as they walked up the winding staircase to a long hallway. The interior was fabulous in for it only being a hallway. Flowers were delicately painted along the sides of the walls as a large mirror stood just above a table with a bouquet of flowers.

"It's that one just at the end." They walked toward the door that had fine carvings of symbols. One looked something like a moon with different etchings of words in tiny stars. Faye was so amazed at the beauty that when it came and hit her straight in the face, she was still amazed. "Oops, Sorry." Spike nervously laughed as he shuffled his hand through his hair. The woman pushed the door from her face as she pulled her hand free from his to rub her nose.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled.

The room was by far more beautiful than she imagined. Moons and stars mingled about the top of the walls in sterling silver metal as the room was a nice color of pale blue. Her mouth gaped at the sight of the bed. A huge king sized bed sat in the center while a warm looking comforter had the color of black marble. The urge to run over there and jump on it was too fierce and soon won out as Faye fell into the softness of the bed. Feathers and clouds. That's what it felt like as she lay there, eyes closed and dreaming of a beautiful slumber.

The clearing of a throat however broke her little dream world into shards as her eyes opened to find a man standing just above her, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm glad you have no problems sharing a bed."

"Sharing a bed? I'm not sharing anything with you."

Saying it like it had more than just about sharing a simple bed to sleep in, Faye tried to tune out Spike's yapping mouth and let the softness of the bed warm her.

Eventually Spike's words were lost to deaf ears as he watched her fall asleep. He'd wake her up and lay down the law – his stomach grumbled – once he'd had something to eat of course.

----

She didn't know how long she slept, but when the first thing she noted was that it was comfortable and warm, getting up was all the harder. Sitting up with every bone in her body popping lightly, Faye ran a hand through dark locks as her eyes observed the room. Minus a blue jacket on the chair, there was neither hide nor hair of Spike. 'Eating,' she thought probably as she pulled her weary body from the bed, the blanket tumbling to the floor, when she noticed the blanket had been pulled up over her.

Was it possible Spike had done it before he left? Her head began to picture a man with a cheesy smile an old timer while trying to sneak a peek and she shuddered. Maybe it was better left if she remained ignorant of the blanket's whereabouts as she headed for the shower.

----

The food wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been as Spike swallowed a bit of his drink through a straw while staring a pretty blonde. Curls stopped just at the end and looped her large breasts that seemed to be a beacon for all the men down at the restaurant. Her soft giggle was almost too adorable as she made her way to him when she caught him staring at her again. "You know your lady friend won't like it much if you keep staring," She giggled as Spike managed to gulp down whatever had been in his throat. After getting downstairs, he realized he wanted to check out the place to see if he could spot the bounty one more time. The old man had told him about this place and said there was one other fella who'd shown his face only a week ago and had been flirting with the girls at a restaurant. Spike figured since Faye was asleep for a bit he could get some work done quietly.

An hour or so after being seated and eating half of his meal, the old man's words rang true as a man who stuck out like a sore thumb came in with a weird smirk on his face as he spotted the blonde.

Even Spike's stomach twisted at the yellow teeth and odd odor coming off his presence when he walked by. The man didn't even give him a sparing glance as he headed for a small booth by the back where the blonde, Elytra followed to wait on him.

Dark bruises marred his one arm which he kept close to him while using the other arm mostly to call Elytra over when he wanted her attention.

"So who's the ugly guy?" The whisper tickled his ear and made a tingle travel down his neck. He knew the voice all to well and felt his throat tighten. Damn. Caught.

Faye twiddled her fingers over his straw before taking a quick sip and grimacing. "And what are you drinking?" She waved the bartender over to her seat and asked for another drink, one that didn't taste like vile. The man smiled and agreed Spike's drink usually always tasted that way before going to get hers.

"So," Turning her attention back to Spike, she paused - waiting for answer. Spike cleared his throat and drank a swig of his drink, catching sight of Faye's expression as he did so and smirked.

"Was checking out the beauty over there," He nodded his head toward the table where Elytra was waiting on.

"I see." Faye's expression didn't change as she turned her stool around, watching the man closely. "Didn't think he was your type there Spike."

She couldn't help but grin when Spike nearly choked on his drink.

"Apparently you don't know my type at all." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to get his bearings straight. That was the exact reason why he couldn't stand working with the woman…but also not being able to either.

"Any habits…likes?" Faye didn't turn her attention away from the man in the booth but could feel Spike's burning eyes on her.

As if not sure to forgo the information, Spike eventually told her. "Likes well-endowed female individuals it appears." He grounded out.

Faye didn't wait for Spike to say anything as she hopped off the stool when the bartender came back with her drink which she took a swig of quickly before heading to the booth. She could already feel Spike giving her that all knowing look of "what do you think your doing without consulting me" behind her.

Her hips swayed in a full swing, drawling the man in the booth's attention as his fell opened. Faye flashed him her trademark smile, just a bit of teeth and full red lips. The yellow shorts rode up her thighs, lightly squeezing her bottom as her top left little the imagination. "Hey there," She gave a sultry greeting as she bent down a bit to be on eye level while the man's level went down to the pert breasts that peeked out to make their own introduction.

"G-god woman, you're amazing." The man said with a strange accent as he never took his gaze off her rack.

Faye giggled but silently rolled her eyes. Men, they were just too damn easy to amuse.

To say Spike wasn't pissed would have been a lie that a small child could detected. Grinding his teeth while his hands continued to crack all knuckles, Spike seethed. What the hell was she thinking? He wasn't a possessive man and never really had any sort of jealousy issue to date, even when Julia had been cheating on him. But this – this just was beyond even his control. It pulled on all the knots in his stomach and dug into his chest. The sight of the man scooting over and Faye slipping in the booth beside him was enough to make him almost lose his lunch. So alright – it was obvious he had a thing for Emerald eyed beauty. She was damn vixen and completely insane at times, but maybe that was just another thing he liked about her. Another being she was too damn stubborn for her own damn good – like him.

There was flirting between the two and the fluttering of eyelashes that proved to him, she really knew how to work a man into a false attraction.

If he hadn't witnessed the game before, he might have believed her seductress ways – might have. But he'd seen the way she would turn her head slightly when she didn't wish to speak or how she always blinked before laughing. She also showed a small dimple in her left cheek when the smile was genuine. Yes, he knew the real Faye Valentine, this one before him was a façade of the woman.

When she pulled herself up from the booth and twiddled her fingers, it was his single to get up and leave. Throwing down his money for the bill, he left the restaurant and waited just out of sight behind the corner of the building. It was dark outside now, showing how much time was spent in that stuffy place that served great food.

As if on cue he heard a sweet laugh coming out of the doorway. Just as he thought, the man was following her even though she had no intention of going any further. Perfect. Falling for the trap was always a few ego points on his knowledge of jackasses.

The tapping of Faye's heels could be heard throughout the night, slow and seductive. Spike bit the inside of his mouth, trying to hold control. One. Two. Three.

"Lady I don't think your going anywhere without giving me what I need," The man's voice sounded almost menacing even though he was mainly doped up on whatever he smuggled in. Drug dealers were just a sore pin needle in Faye's ass.

"You're absolutely right," A smug look crossed his features and he moved toward her when Faye stepped back and raised a finger, "Ah ah ah. Let me give it you."

"Hurry up then bi-" Before the name was finished, a fist connected with the man's mouth most likely shattering what ever teeth were left in that rotting mouth.

Pulling back, Faye brushed her finger nails along her chest and blew on them. "See, I give it good." Anger raged in the man's eyes while they watered from the pain. He charged at her but she stepped aside and did a swoop kick, knocking him flat on his rear.

"Now now, don't be greedy." Faye smiled and that was when the look in the man's eyes changed. No longer were they some what blotchy but now were searing red and Faye could only guess it was the drugs kicking in. No wonder they called it 'Enrage.' He charged at her again, this time a lot faster than she anticipated and knocked her back into the building.

"You fucking bitch!" He seethed, his breath coming in short pants as he took his fist back, ready to knock Faye's lights out when something snagged his arm and flipped him in the air and on his stomach. There was a loud thud as he made impacted with the ground and he was slightly out of it.

"Never touch a lady." Spike pointed as he checked Faye with a once over glance before coming up to the man on the ground. The guy still had the crap pumping in his veins and when Spike went to see if he was breathing, he swung out and just clipped the cowboy's chin. "I see we have a lively one." Another swing but this time spike ducked without trouble, avoiding each of his blows as they grew sluggish. Eventually with all his blood pumping, the man lunged forward toward Spike throat and tried to pierce his neck with his sharp nails. Grunting at not only the tight grip on his throat but the weight on his body, Spike tried to wriggle out from underneath of him when he felt the man's hold loosen completely. Pushing him off, he noticed a huge lope upside of his and Faye standing there with a gun.

"What, I was going to stand her and look pretty while he strangled you. I'm not _that_ evil." Faye slipped her gun back into its place against the small of her back as she helped the cowboy up from the ground.

"No, you're not." Spike gave a pure genuine smile on his face that made Faye blush and turn away.

"Yeah well, you did pay for my drink after all."

A groan was heard and both bounty hunters knew the guy was going to wake up eventually. Punching in a few numbers on the restaurant phone for the sheriff's, Spike told the sheriff that there was a disturbance and some hostility that needed immediate attention, leaving out the part that the man was a wanted bounty head with some money. After a few minutes, there was a man burly old man who took the half unconscious bounty to the jailhouse.

"I'm beat." Faye said as she yawned, stretching her arms.

"Well now that our bounty is secured until we can get a hold of Jet, wanna go back to the old man's house?" Faye merely nodded with tired eyes as she followed Spike's lead.

Twenty minutes later, Faye fell into the bed as she felt another body drop to the floor.

"God this feels good!" She moaned happily.

"Yeah yeah," Spike grumbled, feeling like his feet were about to fall off from the walk back.

"Spike you don't have to sleep on the floor." Mumbling, Faye pulled herself up to find Spike leering up at the bedside. "You can sleep on the couch." She smirked, showing her pearly whites and that was just about all he could take. Before either of them realized it, Spike lunged himself up at the woman on the bed and attacked her lips.

They tasted better than he thought they would. Faye gasped at the contact and felt his tongue swiftly invade her mouth. Anyone could read complete shock off the woman's expression as she felt Spike cup her face and deepen the kiss. But what shocked her more than anything was her ability not to fight it.

Spike pressed his chest against Faye's panting one and felt her nipple carve into him; a small whimper escaped her bruising rosy lips.

Everything felt too good, to surreal to her. Sure the guy made a habit of torturing her but this by far made up for all of that. Quickly her fingers though pushed him back long enough so she could take a deep raging breath before he attacked her lips against, only this time a little gentler.

She could feel his hands roam about her body and dip just at her hip before she felt one hand slid down passed her shorts. Normally, Spike would have been dead but it only seemed to turn her on more and lift herself up so he could touch the skin beneath the fabric.

Dragging his lips lower toward her throat, he nipped at the skin and was prided when he saw marks swelling from where he bit, making a memory of this moment.

There was a pinch on his ass that made him stop and look up to see Faye was very much alive and feisty. "You think you can control me just because you happened to give me a lip lock? Please." Pulling herself up, Spike had to tumble away on to the bed before he completely slipped off when she sat up. "Who exactly do you take me for?" Her eyes were glowing with so much heat; he could have sworn they changed a different shade of green.

"I take you for someone who does like me to know what they do with their mouth." He grinned and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out from her. It had been a long day, she gathered, and that's the only reason she thought it was funny.

"Well I take myself for someone who doesn't fall for stupid lines like that," Faye started to move off the bed when she felt a hand trace around her wrist and pull her back. She started "What the hell are you-" But her words were cut off as she found herself once again, lying on the bed with Spike kissing her senselessly – only this time, he put her on top.

Before, she never would have guessed Spike had a romantic bone in his body but for some reason or another, he simply seemed to ooze it as he gave her the most sensual kiss of her life. Even the boyfriends she had had intimate moments with didn't top the kiss.

They started to toss and turn on the bed, the sheets being pushed and bunched under their bodies. Faye was the first to pull herself up and started to unbutton Spike's shirt while made use of fingers elsewhere, leaving the woman breathless for a moment. He and his fingers were busy working their way up her tiny yellow shorts, searching for the bundle of nerves hidden. His search was fruitful when Faye moaned, his shirt long forgotten as her fingers dug into his arms.

He teased and tormented her swollen lips down below as he started to attack the nipples that were hardened through her shirt - if you could call it a shirt that is.

Finally not being able to take it any longer, Spike pulled one of his hands out from her shorts and ripped open the front, sending the small clip that held the very fabric together that could expose her to the world. That only seemed to entice him; the woman truly loved staying on the edge of things.

There were no words that came to mind to describe what he saw when she'd become exposed to his piercing eyes. Her whole body was humming from that he was giving her and she didn't even find it all that surprising when he pushed himself, at the same time knocking her down on to her back. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his partly covered chest as he attacked her lips again and traveled down to her jaw line where he made quick work until there was a pert nipple in his view.

Allowing the tip to slide into his mouth, he found it quite satisfying at the sound of the sharp intake of air from above his head. Rolling his tongue around the pert little thing, he thumbed the other and found it equally satisfying seeing it slightly red from his touch. Faye however couldn't take much more and started to fumble with her hands toward his pants. She managed to undo his button half unzip his blue pants when a hand came to stop her progression of having Spike nude. That, she half smirked at the thought, was something she'd have to personally take a look at. For memory's sake that is.

Determined to torture just a bit more, Spike soon found out that when they were on this game field, it was Faye's home turf when her knee came up to brush his growing erection. With the friction of his pants her knee scraping up and down, he had to gulp down a moan as he tried to stop her movements but found it futile as she simply brushed her chest against him while her teeth sucked in his lower lip.

Strands of hair mused about the side of her face as she felt Spike finally moan into her ear, leaving her to smug happily.

Timing it perfectly, she went after his earlobe, stroking her tongue along the outer rim as her foot went and pushed down the remainder of his pants, leaving him…nude. So the man was a commando kind of guy? Faye's eyebrow shot up when she finally took a look at his tight ass and bit back her own moan.

Spike's hands managed to snag her from doing anything else while he attacked her shorts, pulling them off her legs and throwing them to the floor, his other foot kicking off his pants to the ground.

In the back of her mind, Faye hoped to all Gods out there that one of them had locked the door to their room. She could only imagine the little old man walking in on a sight like the one they were probably making.

While her mind had been preoccupied, Spike took the upper hand and was swiftly placing himself at her entrance before pulling away. Faye was a grown woman and had made her choice when she started to tease him. But still, he only hesitated for a second, eyes locking with hers before slamming himself into her tight channel.

Thrown back, Faye's mouth went taut as she felt herself being filled completely before Spike out only fill her again and hit that sweet spot deep inside.

She could feel strong fingers curling in her hair as a calloused thumb rubbed softly against her cheekbone.

Rising her hips up to meet his, Faye felt herself nearing the edge as beads of sweat pearled from her forehead, slipping down to run along her face. His one hand had slipped to her waist, helping her rise up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Everything started to feel like a closed in tunnel as her muscles contorted. Spike pumped a few more times and then all was lost as her eyes closed tightly.

That was when she felt her throat burn as her muscles clamped down and a howl of pleasure escaped the man above her. But she couldn't crack a joke on something about a hound dog since her mind was too lost to even create one to say.

----

When everything started to clear only for what felt like to Faye, eternity, she noticed they were bundled in the sheets of the bed as her head rested next to Spike's.

The woman wasn't for the whole romance but every now and then, it couldn't hurt. Spike felt like someone was watching him and quickly opened his eyes to find two emerald greens glowing at him; her pale face also looking alive.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey yourself," Faye flicked back the covers to find they were both still nude and sighed. "Shower?"

Spike sat up and rumbled his hair as he watched her with one eye open and a sleepy smile. "Ladies first."

Giving her own impish smile Faye turned back, "Oh well I meant for both of us together but if you think there won't be any room-" Her words were cut off by her squeak as Spike had already snatched her up and headed to the bathroom, the door clicking shut.

----

After morning events that left Spike happy and Faye feeling sore – but happy, they managed to get a call from Jet saying that the maintenance didn't take as long as he thought thanks to Edward's help. When he asked about the bounty, Spike simply replied "it was taken care of" followed by Faye being pulled tightly to his side. Jet, seeing this through the communicator, was stunned but didn't say so as he ended the communication with a simple "I'm no my way."

"So, do you think we should tease him just a little more?" Spike asked as they were sitting on the stoop of the restaurant with the great hotdogs. Faye smirked as she finished the hot dog she'd been eating.

"Only if we get him to have a nosebleed then my dreams are almost complete." Fiddling with her can of juice, Spike plopped down beside her.

"Oh?" He was intrigued she gathered by an eyebrow arched up and the same playful smile she always seemed to give her. "And what pray tell is the rest of your dreams?"

Without even looking at him, she leaned back; giving a glimpse of the numerous hickeys left by Spike and sighed. "If I told you that cowboy, I'd have to kill you."

**Fin**


End file.
